TheGodOfBlue
| place= 12/21 | alliances= | challenges= 6 | votesagainst= 14 | days= 22 | image2 = | season2= 35 | tribes2= | place2= 9/24 | alliances2= | challenges2= 7 | votesagainst2= 10 | days2= 30 |seasonscompeted = 2 |dayslasted = 52 |tribalwins = 11 |individualwins = 2 |totalchallengewins = 13 |totalvotes = 24 |}} also known as Malik was a contestant on and . He also competed on The Genius, The Challenge: The Island, Hunger Games I, The Amazing Race 2 and Big Brother UK 1 as well as Big Brother UK 6. Malik's game in San Marcos was an uphill battle from the very beginning due to a pre-game rivalry with one of his fellow tribemates and having his closest ally being eliminated in a rock draw. A tribe swap proved not much better for Malik, after one of his allies was blindsided at the first post-swap vote, and only surviving the second due to a correct idol play allowing him to make merge. While he managed to shake off some of his target at merge, things still did not work out in his favor and he was idoled out with 4/12 votes. Profile Name(Age): 'Malik(20) '''Tribe Designation: ' '''Current Residence: Georgia, USA Personal Claim Of Fame: Making it to the final 4 in Tom's BB3. Inspiration in Life: Don't worry about that ;) Hobbies: '''Walking, listening to music, socializing sometimes I guess. '''Pet Peeves: Liars, snakes, people with egos. 3 Words To Describe You: Sweet, Compassionate, Defensive. If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Reason for being on Survivor: Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Survivor: San Marcos Voting History Survivor: Mount Olympus Profile Tribe: Hometown: Same place as always Current Residence: Read the previous statement Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration in Life: Pet Peeves: People purposely trying to cause drama. I'm not about that. I only go at it when I feel like it's needed. Previous Finishes: 12th Favorite Past Moment: When I was idoled and everyone was shook about it tysm Claudia <3 Previous Survivor(s) You Respect Most: Claudia for sure. She did that. And Chris as well from my original season! Previous Survivor(s) You Respect Least: You see, we're not getting into that here. Why Did You Come Back?: Because one I wanted to, and two you'll find out. Voting History ---- Big Brother UK Post Survivor Trivia *Malik is tied with Claudia for the second most highest number in votes. Nathaniel has the highest, followed by Chris with the third highest. *Malik was the first person to have an idol used on him correctly in his season by Claudia. However, he was idoled out the very next round. *Malik designed the buffs for . Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:San Marcos Contestants Category:Tacana Tribe Category:Yaknad Tribe Category:12th Place Category:San Marcos Jury Members Category:The Genius Contestants Category:Big Brother UK Contestants Category:Big Brother UK 1 Contestants Category:Big Brother UK 6 Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Mount Olympus Contestants Category:Stefani Tribe Category:Filoxenia Tribe Category:9th Place Category:Mount Olympus Jury Members